


Carry On My Wayward Son

by AleishaPotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, I can't believe I'm writing this, Knotting, M/M, Ruby is ten times worse than Kate Argent ever hoped to be, Teen Wolf-Fusion, This deserves to be epic, Underage - Freeform, i've gone crazy!, no seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Destiel Teen Wolf Fusion AU) Dean Winchester never expected to be the Alpha by the age of 23, nor to lose his entire family by said age either. He especially never expected to have to come back to Lawrence, but unfortunately, he's stuck with all three choices and what the heck is an Alpha Pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N: A lovely follower/reader left me this prompt (but asked to remain anonymous. The prompt was simply “Teen Wolf Destiel AU fusion." Then they gave some suggestions. Now, at first, I was hesitant. I am really picky about my AU Fusions (as a reader and a writer) because I HATE reading a story that is exactly the same, only different names have been put in. The plot is THE SAME, the characterizations don’t fit, ect… SO, I thought long and hard about this and thought, ‘okay, I can give this a shot.’ So… without further ado…

A FEW THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW…

Dean and Sam are the last of their family left alive, both born Werewolves. Dean is the Alpha.

Their mother, aunt, uncle, two younger siblings and one younger cousin were killed in a house fire set by the Hunter Ruby when she seduced 15 year old Sam Winchester into telling her when his whole family would be meeting in Lawrence, Kansas. John Winchester then packed up his two remaining sons and went on a mad dash after the entire family of hunters. He led both of his sons into a trap and in the end, offered up himself in exchange for letting Sam and Dean go free. Dean became the Alpha, packed up Sam and started back to Lawrence to bury their father, picking up a stray Jo along the way (I have a one shot that will explain her existence better, but just know she’s a newly turned werewolf.) The brothers, along with Jo, are meeting up with Bobby, a human friend of the family, because they seriously need help.

Also, in this story, the Alpha Pack are NOT necessarily bad. Our lovely angels will be playing the part of the Alpha Pack, led by Michael. There is no creepy uncle Peter, just a creepy Gabriel :) The Alpha Pack wants Dean to join them, yes, and they might be uber persuasive, but not murderous rampage like season 3 is starting to be.

So, there’s a bit of info to hopefully keep you from being too lost. I REALLY wish I had time to make this the epic that it deserves to be, but I don’t, so forgive the quick “Previously on Supernatural/Teen Wolf."

The fire happened two years ago. Sam and Jo are 17, Dean is 23.

Prologue

Dean stared at the remains of his home. It had fallen even further into disrepair over the last two years. The top half, especially the back right corner, where the room that his family had been trapped in was, was nothing but blackened bits. A beam here, a pane there, but otherwise, gone. The bottom half had fared slightly better, with minor water damage and charred parts here or there, but overall, the house gave the appearance of death. Pretty fitting, considering six people had burned to death here.

"Dean!" he heard his brother call. Dean glanced back towards the Impala and found his brother leaning against the trunk. Sam had a sick, guilty smell wafting off of him. Dean tried to forget why his brother had cause to feel guilty. Ruby. Dean felt his claws slide out and knew his eyes were flashing red at even the thought of the bitch. He shut his eyes, and forced the wolf back down.

"What?" he called back to Sam.

"What is that?" Sam asked, pointing back towards the house. Dean followed where Sam was pointing. He glanced around the front of the house, before he noticed it. On the front door, in stark black was a symbol. One he was sure he’d seem at some point before.

"Sam, bring me Dad’s journal," Dean ordered.

He watched Sam open the trunk and dig around before coming towards him holding an old, leather bound book. Their dad had kept meticulous notes on everything supernatural. It had been his passion. Thankfully the journal had been in the car, not the house when the fire happened.

Dean took the book from his brother and skimmed through the pages.

"Have you ever seen it before?" a second voice asked. Dean glanced up and gave the blond girl a curt nod. Jo was small to begin with, but standing next to Sam, she looked tiny.

"Yeah, I remember it from somewhere, I just don’t remember where," he explained, going back to the book. It took a few minutes, but finally something caught his eye. There, in the back of the journal, were a handful of symbols. One in particular matched the triangular shaped mark on the door.

"What the hell is an Alpha Pack?" Sam asked, reading over his shoulder.

"An Alpha Pack?" Jo asked, confusing evident on her face.

"I’m guessing, a Pack made up of Alpha’s," Dean answered in a snide tone.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"No, shit. I meant-"

"How the hell does a Pack of Alphas work?" Jo asked, cutting in.

Dean sighed. He hated admitting when he didn’t know something. He was the Alpha, he was supposed to know everything. Of course, he was supposed to have had years to learn everything from his father so, he could be forgiven for not having everything under control.

"I have no idea. Let’s go. Maybe Bobby will know something. He’s probably waiting for us," Dean said, shutting the journal and handing it back to Sam. This was shaping up to be one hell of a day, and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. Maybe coming back to Lawrence was a mistake. Maybe he should have kept his Pack, meager and pathetic as it was, as far away from this hell hole as possible.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind comments and feedback. :) Reviews mean the world to an author, after all, when it comes to fanfic, it's all the payment we receive. So, not much to say. Um, some spoilers for Teen Wolf, some spoilers for Supernatural. I tried to mesh both story lines to come up with a unique one, so, beware.

Chapter One

Singer Salvage Yard didn't look like much when you first pulled up, but anyone in Lawrence knew, if you wanted a job on your car done right, you took it to Bobby Singer. Dean pulled the Impala in through the rusted gate. He followed the winding drive, through heaps of broken and lost cars, right up to the old house that had been as familiar as his own as far back as he could remember. Bobby and John had been very close in their younger years, the former Alpha always ready to bend his ear to the gruff mechanic.

Dean felt a tell-tale tingle as they drove past Bobby's wards. Thankfully, the wards still allowed their entrance, Dean hadn't been one hundred percent sure they would.

He stopped the car when he reached the decrepit looking front porch, not surprised to see Bobby waiting at his front door, shotgun cradled in his folded arms. The faint whiff of wolfsbane wafted over the breeze to irritate Dean's nose.

"What's that smell?" Jo asked, nose scrunched up. Dean often forgot how new she was to all of this.

"Wolfsbane," Sam answered.

"Oh," Jo replied with a tilt to her head and a deep sniff, as if she was trying to memorize the scent.

"C'mon, let's introduce you," Dean called out as he opened the door and made his way up the rickety stairs.

"Damn, boys, been long enough?" came the gruff voice of their old friend.

"Hiya, Bobby," Sam called, his perpetual puppy dog smile in place.

Bobby gave them a nod before his eyes landed on Jo.

"Been picking up strays?" he asked, tipping his dirty truckers hat out of his eyes to get a better look.

"You know Sam, always a sucker for a pretty face. He's such a freakin' softie," Dean replied, cuffing his brother in the back of the head.

"Hey, jerk," Sam scoffed.

"Bitch," Dean replied.

"Boys," Jo muttered, rolling her eyes.

Bobby just shook his head.

"You boys never change. Well, you gotta be hungry. C'mon in," Bobby told them, then turned and went back in the house.

Dean nodded towards the still open door and let his brother and Jo pass before taking up the rear and following his pack mates into the house.

"Heard about your dad. Sorry 'bout that. John was a good man," Bobby told them, pulling a steaming pot off the burner of the old stove in the corner of the kitchen. He cleared his throat and Dean could smell the thick, cloying scent of sorrow wafting off their friend. "Chili. Sam, grab some bowls," he ordered.

Sam nodded and went over to the cabinet to pull out the mismatched correl ware.

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean offered in a gruff voice, pushing away the sick, stifling guilt he felt whenever his father was brought up. He wasn't ready to deal with that yet, wasn't ready to face yet another failure of his.

"Bobby, this is Jo Harvelle. Jo, Bobby Singer. He's an old friend of our dad's and, uh... a kind of supernatural specialist," Sam explained, giving the introductions while loading his bowl full of steaming chili. Bobby's chili could cause some severe stomach pain, even to werewolves, so he had no idea how the older man stomached the stuff.

Bobby nodded at Jo, who smiled back and offered a quick thanks for the food.

"So, other than your dad, what brings you back to Lawrence. Last I heard, you were out in California. Something about Stanford for Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Dad wanted his body burnt and the ashes brought back here, rather than being buried under wolfsbane," Dean explained. "Sam has one year of high school still before college. We can still make it back out to California in time for him to make it to Stanford, if that's still what he wants to do."

"You gonna enroll him here?" Bobby asked, surprised.

"That was the plan. He and Jo can finish out their senior year here while I... take care of things," Dean told him.

Bobby nodded.

"Just didn't think you'd want to stay. Memories and all," Bobby said.

Dean just shrugged, wanting to pass over this particular conversation. He never did well with chick flick moments, and this was leaning towards one.

"So, Bobby. What do you know about Alpha Packs?" Dean asked, quickly changing the subject. Bobby's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You've heard about them, then?" Bobby asked.

"You could say that," Dean replied.

"They left a calling card on our old place," Sam spoke up, already finished with one bowl and starting on a second.

Bobby looked worried.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jo held up their dad's journal.

"This symbol was painted on the door of the Winchester place," she explained, opening the journal to the right page.

Bobby just nodded.

"I've seen it other places as well. Jody's gotten quite a few vandalism calls over it," he told them.

"Jody? Sheriff Mills?" Sam asked with a laugh. "Since when has she been 'Jody'?"

Bobby blushed under his scruffy beard.

"Well, when you and your dad left, I needed someone to help out with the supernatural bullshit this town seems to draw in," he told them, an embarrassed scent falling off him in waves.

"When did the symbol start showing up?" Dean asked, showing mercy on Bobby's obvious discomfort.

"Couple months ago. Really random places, no obvious pattern or meaning behind their placement."

"So... it's not some kind of warning?" Jo asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"No. My best guess? It's bait. A challenge. I've heard things, interesting things, about this Pack. They're led by an alpha named Michael. Apparently he had a twin brother, Lucifer, who was killed recently. Killed by someone you might be familiar with," Bobby explained.

Dean felt ice settle in his stomach. He had a feeling he knew who Bobby was talking about. He could feel the wolf scratching at the surface, begging to come out, to be set free. Begging to hunt, to pounce, to shred.

"Whoa, there, wolf-boy. Ease up on the red," Bobby scolded.

Dean swallowed and realized his fangs were out, as well as his claws. He closed his eyes and fought for control, fought down the wolf until he was sure his eyes were their usually potent green rather than glowing alpha-red.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "So, Azazel, I'm guessing? Or one of his clan."

Bobby nodded.

"Far as I can tell, Michael is on a man hunt, hunting down every last hunter associated with Azazel and his group, trying to avenge his brother's death."

"Do they have a reason to believe Azazel will be here, in Lawrence?" Sam asked.

Bobby sighed, long and slow and Dean could hear the nervous uptick of his heartbeat.

"Yeah. Azazel's neice, Meg, and her family just moved here."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"Okay, great. So, change of plans. Let's get the hell out of here," Jo spoke up.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? A crazy, psycho hunter's extended family shows up right as a pack, an entire pack, of alpha's move in, hell bent on revenge, tell me again why we aren't running for the hills?" the blond asked, glancing at all three.

"Lawrence has always been Winchester territory. If Meg's family is here, Azazel will probably not be too far behind. If we have the help of Michael's pack... this might be our change to get rid of the bastard for good," Dean told them. Sam shifted nervously in his seat.

"How do you know he'd help?"

"I don't. But either way, Azazel's gonna be here, it's only a matter of time. And where he goes, I have a feeling the bitch Ruby won't be far behind. And when they show their ugly mugs, I'm gonna rip their throats out," Dean finished with a growl. Jo and Sam flinched at their alpha's anger. Dean could tell Sam wanted to argue, but he wouldn't dare, not here, not in front of Bobby.

Dean turned back to Bobby.

"So, still got those extra rooms? And how do I go about getting Sam and Jo registered?" he asked. Bobby gave a sigh and shook his head, a look of resignation on his face.

"I'll call Jody."

A/N: Thanks again for reading and if you liked it, a review would be so awesome... *bats eyes* It will be a couple chapters before you see Cas, sorry, but I'll try to hurry with the posting! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I'm a little nervous by the very little feedback I'm getting. I understand some people just don't like/have the time to leave a review, but if there is specifically something I can do better, by all means, concrit is greatly appreciated. :) Either way, I hope a few of you are enjoying it, especially you, lovely anon. I am trying to mesh two story lines into one new story, so if you are looking for a specific character (ie: Stiles) you may not find their doppleganger. I hope that doesn't upset you, but like I've said before, I hate fusions that just transplant one set of characters into another story line, word for word, so, without more rambling... here ya go! (PS: I don't have a beta for this, so all mistakes are my own. AND, I don't own SPN or Teen Wolf, oh that I did... the porn that would happen...)

Chapter Two

Dean led Sam, Jo, Bobby and Jody into the office labeled Principal. It was the same small office from his years at Lawrence High, the only difference was the name plaque on the desk. It read Mr. Crowley.

"What the..." Dean started, but was interrupted when the chair behind the desk swiveled around, revealing its occupant.

"Hello, boys," the man greeted them with a smirk. "Long time, yes? Bobby, Sheriff."

"Crowley," Dean growled, eyes narrowed at the balding man. "They put you in charge of a bunch of high schoolers? Are they insane!?" he asked.

Crowley chuckled.

"Well, my employment has a few... stipulations," he explained, eyes roaming over the whole group until they landed on Jo. "Well, who do we have here?"

"Who's the creep?" Jo asked, cocking her head to the side, not giving an inch.

"Oh, a spirited one. I like the spirited ones."

"Crowley, behave," Jody bit out, hand resting on her fire arm. "His position at the school is dependent on all the students remaining safe and accounted for. If even a hair on one of their innocent little heads is touched, we know who to go looking for first," the sheriff explained.

"But... why Crowley?" Dean asked, still shocked.

"Okay, I must be missing something. Who is he? And... why does he smell like rotting flesh?" Jo asked, stalling Jody's possible explanation.

"Well, my dear, I'm, how do you say? Not quite human," the older man answered, eyes flashing black.

"Whoa," Jo spit out, taking a step back. Dean could hear her heart race in fear and saw her eyes flash yellow.

"We don't know what he is exactly, but we're pretty sure he sold his soul to some denizen of hell, and that he is, usually, on our side of things, though we have no idea why. In the end, we needed an extra supernatural set of eyes. Things are happening in Lawrence, and it's my job to keep the innocent citizens safe, if at all possible. Sometimes, that means making deals with the devil himself," Jody explained.

Crowley smirked.

"The Devil, Jodes? Wow, I'm all a flutter, such high praise, but far from the truth. Call me a concerned party," he told the group.

"Whatever. If you fuck around, I'll rip your eyes out and mount your tongue on my wall," Dean told him.

"Angry much?" Crowley snarked.

Dean growled at the older man.

"We need to sign Jo and Sam up for this semester," Dean explained. letting it go for now.

"Of course, just fill out these," Crowley slapped a huge stack of papers down on his desk. Dean eyed the papers incredulously before turning to Sam.

"Sammy, fill 'em out."

"Me? Hey, I'm the kid here, remember?"

"Dude, you're 17, old enough to fill out papers," Dean argued.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before picking up a pen and starting on the first form.

Sam stood in front of the brick building that hadn't changed one inch in the two years since they'd been gone. Lawrence High School still stood, just as stark and boring as before.

"Senior year, whoopee!" Jo deadpanned next to him. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Oh well, one more year, that's all," he reminded her.

"Tell me again why we couldn't just get our GED like Dean?" Jo asked.

"Because, he thinks we need to examine every option, go as far as we can, be the best we can be," Sam told her, repeating Dean's words.

"'Be all that you can be, in the Were Army,'" Jo mocked. Sam snorted.

"Be nice. You were the one that wanted the Bite," he reminded her.

"True. Okay, let's do this," Jo squared her shoulders and took off, heading straight for the front door. Sam couldn't help but admire her tenacity and lack of fear. Yeah, he'd faced down rabid werewolves, insane hunters and all manner of supernatural creatures, but his downfall would always be his fellow teenagers. He was gangly, too tall and too uncoordinated, even with his werewolf strength and abilities, to fit in with the jocks, too smart to fit in with the loner/outcasts, but too... weird to fit in with the popular clique. To put it bluntly, Sam didn't really fit in anywhere.

He shook off those melancholy thoughts and followed Jo in the doors. As soon as he set foot in the crowded hall, he was assailed by scents. Strong perfums on girls, body spray and sweat on guys. Arousal was a strong scent, always was when in the middle of teenagers. He glanced along the hall and caught sight of Jo, frozen and leaning against a group of lockers. He made his way over to the other wolf and leaned in close.

"A lot to take in, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting it to be so... pungent," she admitted.

Sam laughed a little.

"You get used to it. When Dean first started-" he was interrupted by a hard knock on the shoulder.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!"

Sam turned to find a tall, very embarrassed blond girl. Her blue eyes shimmered with mirth.

"I am so clumsy. I really didn't mean to run you over. Are you new? My name's Jessica," she rambled before shoving a nervous hand out to him.

"Uh, Sam," he told her, shaking her hand. He heard an annoyed huff from behind her.

"Oh! This is Anna," Jessica introduced, stepping to the side slightly.

"Hmmm, yeah, hi. Jess, we're gonna be late, and I for one, don't want to be on Mosely's bad side the first day," the red head said, ignoring Sam and pulling on Jessica's arm. Jessica gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, she's right, we have to run, but, uh, I'll look for you at lunch, okay?" she told him with a small wave before turning and running after the other girl.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you, too, my name's Jo. Really, Sam? Nice manners," Jo told him from behind while he watched the blond head weave in and out of students.

"Oh, uh... sorry?" Sam offered with a shrug. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm so telling Dean. He'll laugh so hard." With that, Jo left for her first class, leaving Sam alone and more than a little turned around. He new the science rooms were somewhere around here. He started looking up and down the hall, scenting carefully to try and pick up the smell of chemicals, or fire, both would indicate the right way. He caught sight of the stranger purely by accident. Just a glimpse out of the window, but once he saw him, he couldn't look away. The guy was older, probably a little older than Dean. He was dressed normally, jeans, a t-shirt and a green jacket over the top. His brown hair was longer, just curling around his nape, almost brushing his shoulders and his eyes were a honeyed brown, sparkling with mischief. He was leaning against an SUV, arms crossed over his chest and staring right at Sam. He smirked and his eyes flashed red. Sam sucked in a shocked breath and was about to say something, sure the other wolf would hear him when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Sam jumped and turned, finding himself facing a nervous looking boy with dirty blond hair. He quickly glanced back outside, but the strange alpha was gone. He turned back to the fidgeting boy.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked.

"You look a little lost. My name's Andy," he offered, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Sam noticed faint bruising on the boys wrist. He furrowed his brow and was trying to decide if he should ask or not when Andy seemed to notice where his gaze had settled. He tugged on the cuffs of his shirt, hiding the marks from sight.

"Sam," Sam told him, offering a smile. "And,yeah, I am a little lost. I'm looking for Ms. Barnes? Chem I."

Andy smiled.

"Awesome, I'm heading that way, follow me."

Sam glanced back out the window, but the alpha was still nowhere to be seen. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, though. Sam shook his head and followed Andy down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you again for reading! I'm trying not to introduce too many characters too fast, really I am, but I need to get them out there so the story can really take off. I love Crowley, I had to add him. :) Okay, you know the drill... if you liked it, leave a review? They make me smile! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet. Don't worry, the first chapter is a little longer. I am, however, keeping the chapters a bit shorter so that I can post once a day to once every other day. I wish I had time to make this as epic as my mind envisions it, but I just don't have time for a 100k word story! But, I may find time, and if I do, I'll add on the prequel to this so people can follow a little better. Until then, if you liked it, leave a note? Comments really feed the muse.. hehe. Oh, and just fair warning, this is FAR more explicit than Teen Wolf or Supernatural... imagine the show... on HBO! Knotting? yes please! How can I write a werewolf AU and NOT have knotting!? And dominance fights in the sack... my mind is going BAD places.... hit the comments, yes? Thanks for reading!!


End file.
